Bella the Time Lady
by Commander Ael
Summary: Exactly What it Says on The Tin. On hiatus. May possibly rewrite this, but this version will stay up so that I can detect my own improvement as a writer.
1. Box in the woods

The people may be OOC because I'm not that good at this. Also, a couple things may be different then Twilight. Enjoy my 2nd fanfic! (And yes, I do have an issue with staying in one head for too long.)

******************

Chapter 1: Box in the woods

BPOV

I sighed. I didn't know how long it had been since I moved, but I wanted to see my grandmother, Susan. I had come to look for my great-great-grandfather. Her grandfather. I didn't know why I was expected to find him in Forks, Washington of the U.S. Tommorow I would start at Forks High School. _That will be _fraught _with peril_. I thought. I decided I would finish unpacking, and then go to bed.

(The next day)

When I woke up I stretched. I went down to pack my lunch. This kitchen had plenty of fun appliances. I was able to make O.K. food at least. I hopped in the truck. It was kinda old, but not that old by my standards. As I was about to pull out, some jerk sped past me. That kind of surprised me, as I lived in a more isolated part of town, also because they were headed toward the school.

****************

EPOV

"Edward, you nearly hit that girl!" Alice said.

"I realize that." I half-growled. She dropped the subject as we went even faster toward the school. We got there and pulled in.

"What are we going to do 'till school starts?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing you're thinking." I said.

"Let's watch for new students." Alice suggested.

"I suppose."

So we did, and the red truck we had nearly hit that morning, that had never been here before, pulled in. She avoided parking near us.

*******

BPOV

"Jerks." I muttered as I pulled in and spotted the silver Volvo that had nearly hit me this morning. I parked at least two rows away from them. I went into the office.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, the new student." The last part of my name was actually Smith, but I had thought that _some _alias was better then none.

" Oh. Here you go." She handed me a slip, and a map and schedule.

"Bring that slip back at the end of the day."

"Okay. Thanks."

(Lunch)

I was responding to my new friend Jessica with properly placed girl talk in the right places. I caught a glimpse of the people who had been standing by the Volvo this morning. There were three boys and two girls. The bronze-haired boy had my attention. _Oh, God. I seem to be falling for human boys. _I blushed as I looked down.

"Who are they?"

I assumed she knew who I was talking about from the air she took. She told me all the gossip about them. They were called the Cullens, three of them anyway, the other two were called Hale. The boy that had my attention was called Edward. I finished my lunch, noticing that Jessica had a case of the sour grapes. I headed to my next class, Biology. _That's funny. _I thought. _What would they do if they knew an alien was in their Biology class._

_******** _

EPOV

When she was in the lunch room, I tried my little trick to see what she thought about Jess' gossip. But nothing came from her seat. I looked up. She hadn't moved. In fact she was staring right at me. She looked down, blushing. When Lunch period was over, I headed to my biology class. I saw her on her way to Biology also. I was quite far back, but I clearly saw her smile, and wondered what thought had been so funny. I sat in my seat. She was going to the front of the room. And her only seat was next to me. _Poor girl, most people are uncomfortable near us. _She passed a fan, and the scent hit me. I could have jumped out of the seat just to get at her, but her milk chocolate eyes reflected a face I thouroghly hated. In all this my brain noticed there was something... off about the scent and came and sat next to me. And as soon as I could think clearly, I stopped breathing, the smart thing to do. As soon as class was done I rushed out, not being careful to move at human speed. I vaugely noticed a blue police box near the woods, but I couldn't think about it right now. I ditched for the rest of the day.

*******

BPOV

I couldn't help being suspicous and like him rushing out was my fault. The suspiciousness was inherited, the 'my fault' feeling was probably from falling for him. I finished the day and was about to get in the truck when I noticed a thing in the woods. It was a... a blue police box! I was half-in the truck, but I jumped out, slammed the door, and ran over towards the woods. I tried the door. Locked. I leaned up against it, waiting for him to come back. I first went and moved the truck out of sight. And failed to see the Volvo also in a brilliant hiding place. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was back at the house. I ran to the window. _Damn! No T.A.R.D.I.S. Just my truck. _

_******* _

EPOV

I watched the girl, Isabella, start to get in the truck, but then something seemed to catch her eye. She jumped out of the truck, slamming the door. She ran towards the woods, then ran back to her truck. I quickly reparked the car as she moved the truck also out of sight nearby. She went and leaned on the box I'd noticed and could see clearly now. Soon she sat. And I could hear that she was sleeping soon after. A man in a trench coat came and was taking what I assumed was a key out of his pocket when he noticed her. He took out a stephoscope-how big _are _those pockets?- and started listening starting on the wrong side of her chest, going back and forth. He took her in the box, and it soon disapeared.

"What in the name of..."

********

DPOV

I had been observing the students at this school. Six of them were making me suspicious. Five seemed to be related, but the sixth was on her own. I was walking back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and was about to take out the key, when I noticed that student sleeping against the T.A.R.D.I.S. I had a strange suspicioun. I took a stephoscope out of my pocket and started on what was the wrong side for a human. _Bump-Bump. _I went to the other side. Same thing. I continued this, not sure if I wanted to believe this. I then took her inside the T.A.R.D.I.S and after cheating her address out of the database, I took her home. I was glad she hadn't woken up. I also wondered when the next time they'd need a substitute teacher was...


	2. Substitute

**Thank you for the reviews. Good questions. I was half-way through the chapter when you asked them. Edward will notice in this chapter. It's after the war. I hadn't thought of that, But I don't think so. Remember, though that the Doctor's is stuck as a police box. Maybe Bella _could_ have a T.A.R.D.I.S...**

*****************************************************

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Doctor Who belongs to Russel T. Davies. But this idea belongs to me.**

*************************************************

Chapter 2: Substitute

I was in Alaska in the snow. _Stupid coward. _I thought to myself. I suddenly heard a whooshing noise... the same noise the box made when it had disappeared! I rushed up and over. The man popped out.

"Don't ask questions."

"What?!"

"I just wanted to say that nothings wrong, but you really should get back to Forks. And when you see me again in Forks, only mention this a little bit."

He shut the door and it disapeared again. I mulled over what he said, and decided to go back to Forks.

**************************

BPOV

I hadn't seen Edward for a week, and when I got there the Biology teacher's car wasn't there. But I did catch Edward and the T.A.R.D.I.S out of the corner of my eye. _Today is going to be _BRILLIANT. I thought. I couldn't wait 'till lunch, when I saw him, and I just stared at him the whole time. When the bell rang I was out of my seat, and I moved at top Time Lady speed to Biology. I didn't know what he looked like, but I had a feeling he'd be teaching this class. Edward was the next one there, looking at me with his head slightly cocked. I stiffened. I think he could hear them. Just when I need one to shut up, both start beating faster. Luckily, the substitute teacher arrived at that moment.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello!" Edward and I answered. Edward's tone was a distracted one and mine was the exact same as his. When we were seated. He hissed in my ear so that _I _could barely hear it.

"Why do the both of you have two hearts?"

I stiffened in half-panic, half-excitement.

*************

EPOV

She'd been staring at me since lunch had started, and I had begun to acknowledge the 'off' feeling consciously, especially when she rushed out of the cafeteria. She was too slow for a vampire, and too fast for a human. I headed to Biology at human speed, and when I got to her I started listening closely. She stiffened and I heard a _pair_ of hearts speed up. Another pair was approaching.

"Hello!" The man I had seen twice said.

"Hello!" I said, distracted.

We sat down, and I hissed low in her ear, because she and him probably had good hearing.

"Why do the both of you have two hearts?"

She stiffened, though I didn't know why. I left it alone as another student came, and then the room started to fill slowly. When it was full he announced;

"Hello! I'll be your substitute teacher for today, and my name is Mr. Smith."

She straightened. He started a lab that wasn't difficult-Bella and I finished it in three minutes. He came over and questioned us about how much chance Bella had got, but I could hear that he didn't believe what he was saying. _Who's in my head? Please get out. _The tone of it was sad with a hint of hiding things, but I retreated nonetheless.

*************

DPOV

I had managed to catch a day when they did need a substitute, and when I was walking up to the classroom. I saw the girl who was a Time Lady, and the boy who wasn't coupled that I had been observing. Something about the way his head was cocked made her stiffen.

"Hello!" I said when I came up to them.

"Hello!" They both of them was distracted and one of them was cheerful. I suddenly had a funny feeling that the boy could hear my hearts. We all walked in, and he hissed in her ear. I could not distinctly hear what he said, which annoyed me, but she stiffened. The classroom slowly filled.

"Hello! I'll be your substitute teacher for today, and my name is Mr. Smith."

The girl straightened. I started a lab that would be a bit difficult for a lot of people. I watched as Bella and Edward completed it in about three minutes, racing each other. I also saw Edward writing down every answer. I asked him if he would give Bella a chance, even though I knew she had gotten plenty. Bella seemed to have done this before and Edward just seemed to be good at everything in general. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. _Who's in my head? Please get out._ The feeling disapeared. When the bell rang, Bella came up to my desk.

"Yes Bella?"

"I was just wondering if you knew my grandmother?"

"Depends on her name." I had a suspicious feeling about the name.

"Well, her name happens to be Susan Smith."

*******************************************************

**Not a good cliffhanger is it? Oh well. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I haven't decided if the Doctor's going to be paired with Bella or someone else yet. Probably Bella.**


	3. Introductions

**I know it's short, but I wanted a cliffhanger. I had a brilliant idea at the end of the chapter, which was the basis for the cliffhanger. **

**Dicliamer: Midnight Sun and Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Docotor Who belongs to Russel T. Davies. My idea, though! ( =**

***********************************************************

Chapter 3: Introductions

BPOV

"W-What?!" He sputtered out. He'd been expecting it but it was a shock for him. Edward fell in.

"You. Were. Eavesdropping." I growled. I dug in the trench coat pockets. _Ah-ha! Just what I need. _The stephoscope. I ran over before he could get up. I did one side then the other while he was frozen there.

"No heartbeat?"

"No. Now will you please go away?"

"Why should I?"

"Because-Because I'm a vampire. And you smell very very good."

I went quickly to the other side of the room.

"Jasper is going to kill me..." He got up.

"Technically, you're already dead."

"How observant." He said sarcastically. His sister Alice burst in.

"Alice I had to-"

"I will try to understand, just tell me why."

"She was too close to me and she had a stephoscope." She glared at him.

"Tell me what I should have said then! I couldn't think! She was too close!" He roared

"All right, all right." Her face suddenly went blank. I nervously debated on going to her.

"Jasper's _not_ going to like this." She muttered. He snarled. Her face wasn't blank anymore.

"Calm down, Edward!" He settled for _calm_ anger.

"Okay, now I feel left out." the Doctor said, as we hadn't been saying anything to him.

"Oh, should I do introductions?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay, Alice, Edward, this is my great-great-grandfather, the Doctor. No, nothing else. My last name is really Smith, 'cause my grandmother didn't bother with a different name then his alias. Doctor, these are Edward and Alice, some of my classmates."

"Before we explain to you, you explain to us."

"All right, all right! Well, uh..." I trailed off, not sure where to start. Edward was staring at the Doctor.

"Amazing..." he muttered.

"I don't like it when you leave me out Edward." Alice whined.

"Long story short, they're both aliens."

"But before we go any further, tell me how you're all Time Lady Bella." The Doctor asked.

"Not quite sure. Wanna go ask Susan?"

"Can you be sure that we're back in two seconds, because I don't want either of us to be missing for a week."

"You travel in time don't you?" Edward interupted us.

"How'd you know?"

"You said not to mention too much of it."

"Probably I meant _before _I knew you were a vampire."

"You showed up while I was sulking in Alaska, and told me to come back, probably so we could all meet at the same time."

"Um, Edward..." Alice said.

"What?"

"You know earlier, about Angela...?"

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy." Edward said, staring at the door, where Angela was.

"Will you please tell us how long you've been there?" Edward asked. Angela just stared.

********************************************************* **

**Like it? I'd like people to guess where I'm going with this, and if I can reply I'll say bluntly whether you're right, wrong, or very close.**

**Sorry for the long time between postings, I get Writer's Block in the middle sometimes. I'll work on all my stories, so please check out my Buffy:tVS and Doctor Who story, The Doctor learns mythology.**

**Also, Edward fell in because he was using mind-reading, so no attacks please.**


	4. Companions

**We're getting into the monsters this chapter, and I'm just going with whatever pops into my head, so no flames please. Other then that, there's only the fact that JACK'S HERE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! (I did caps lock on purpose, don't worry.) (I realized he doesn't flirt with anyone this chapter.) ) =**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood, Doctor Who and Twilight belong to people who are a lot more famous then I am.**

******************************************************************

Chapter 4: Companions

BPOV

"I-I've been here since you started eavesdropping."

"Not good..." Edward said.

"Oh, well. If we all keep each others secrets, we can go to the T.A.R.D.I.S and forget about all of of this." We walked to the T.A.R.D.I.S and Angela said,

"Why are we in front of a 50's police box?"

"Ooh, excellent guess. Anyway, it's my ship. Where were you and Susan living Bella?"

"Umm, well, Cardiff. I seem to have forgotten in two weeks."

"Smith or Foreman?" I stared blankly.

"Smith in Cardiff, got it."

We went in, Angela, Edward, and Alice doing the usual inspection, however Alice wanted an extra part of the inspection.

"Got a closet, Doctor?"

"Behave Alice." Edward said.

"Go search the closet." the Doctor said, grinning.

"You realize you'll never drag her out of there?" Edward inquired.

"Oh well." The grin got wider.

He ran around the console, which looked like a lot of junk and machinery.

****************

SPOV

I sighed. I was lonely since Bella left. I wasn't teaching anymore.

I heard the woosh and was instantly outside. He stepped out.

"You're younger." I commented.

"But not ginger. I wanted to be ginger."

Bella and three other people stepped out. She ran to hug me.

"It's only been two weeks, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

"We were just wondering how Bella was all Time Lady." He asked.

"I'm not sure. I was _positive_ it was after the Time War..." She trailed off.

"Oh, well. I just thought it would be nice to kn-"

"Maximum deletetion!"

"Get Down!" He said.

I dove for the least pale girl, knocking her down just as it shot over our heads.

"Why do you want us? Upgrading? Revenge?"

"We were told to exterminate anyone incompatable, and you are incompatable by default."

"Did you just say what I think you said?" The three of us said at once.

"I am not required to answer that question."

"If your... control center is who I think it is, and I'm usually right, they won't want you deleting three Time Lords. They'll want to exterminate us themselves."

"There are six of you."

"They're our companions." I saw Bella move closer to the boy, and I paired with the girl I had knocked over. My Grandfather moved toward the boy's sister. I made carefully sure that it wouldn't see my lips moving as I asked my new companion what her name was. She said it was Angela.

*************

BPOV

I had paired with Edward when the Doctor said that they were our companions.

"What is it?" Edward said as low as I could hear.

"A Cyberman." It started marching, and we followed. It soon passed what Susan and I knew to be the Torchwood hub. The guy in charge rushed out.

"Jack!" The Doctor warned.

"Delete!" It killed him. Edward began to growl, but was drowned out by a gasp.

"Oh, there are other people watching?" Jack said, as if this was perfectly normal._ Then again_, I reminded myself, _it probably is. _

"Yes." The Doctor pointed us out.

"You will come."

"All right." Jack said, sounding annoyed. He slipped in line next to The Doctor.

"So where they taking us to?"

"If my hunch is right..." I didn't catch the rest of it, though I knew

what he'd say.

********************************************************* **

**Like it? I know the Daleks already tried this, so I have no idea why this is working, but I'm just going with the flow, you know? I don't know what I'll be doing next chapter, but I'll try to make it interesting.**

**I haven't watched "Rise of the Cybermen" in forever. I forgot what happens after they're trying Maximum deletetion, I only remember that it doesn't work. **


	5. Daleks and Cybermen

**I have decided that Susan has regenerated so I can give her a whole new look, and besides, that was all in black and white. I also realized that none of them tried to escape when I said they would. Sorry.**

********************************************************* **

Chapter 5: Daleks and Cybermen

JPOV

It was a calm night in the hub, until I heard boots slamming on the ceiling. I took the elevator up, and saw a cyberman. I couldn't make any sense out of the prossesion behind it, until I saw the Doctor. I rushed over.

"Jack!" He warned, but I saw the hand approaching already.

I blacked out. Next thing I heard was my own gasp. It hurt to take so much in. One of these times I was going to choke on that. I decided on something witty.

"Oh, there are other people watching?"

"Yes." He pointed them out.

"You will come."

"All right." I said, annoyed at the interupted conversation, and I slipped in line next to the Doctor.

"So where they taking us to?"

"If my hunch is right, it's the Daleks." He dropped his voice for the last three words. I just stared at him.

"Okay, then." I turned around, walking backward. "And who are you?" I asked the cute brown eyed girl.

"If you value not dieing you will stop. NOW." The Doctor was scary.

"Are you implying something?"

"That you should stop hitting on my great-great-grandaughter."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I had heard him say he'd been a Father but never knew exactly who for. As I turned to a red-head paired with a shy blond.

"And yo-"

"One of them's my grandaughter!" He said quite loudly.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The red-head. But don't flirt with the blond eiether!"

The spiky-haired girl next to the Doctor, who I had been about to try, spoke up,

"I'm married. Don't. He'd maim you." The bronze haired boy began to sniker though quickly sobered, for no reason I could see. He suddenly said,

"I don't like anyone, and I wouldn't go for men eiether." As though he knew what I was planning. _Ianto will be glad that I couldn't find anybody._ I ran through my head some things that had happened before, such as when Gwen walked in on us.

"You are sick, Captain." The boy said, clearly disgusted, though I couldn't imagine how.

"Do I want to know?" The girl asked.

"Not now." Then he turned toward the Doctor.

"It might work if we know where it's taking us." I stared, confused, as well as everyone else besides the spiky haired girl. She just looked blank.

"It _should_ work. If we do it." She muttered.

**********************

EPOV

I was listening to the Captain when I saw memories I didn't need to intrude on.

"You are sick, Captain." He looked slightly confused.

"Do I want to know?" Alice inquired.

"Not now."

The Doctor was suggesting an escape plan.

"It might work if we know where it's taking us." They stared, confused. Alice was looking into it for me.

"It _should_ work. If we do it." She muttered. I knew it was hazy so I said nothing.

"Cyberman, may I inquire as to where you're leading us?" The Doctor asked. It continued marching and was silent for about two minutes before saying;

"Ten Downing Street."

"Not again..." The Doctor groaned. I looked.

"You met Harriett Jones, while blowing up Ten Downing Street?" I was incredulous. I had never seen anything like this man.

"What else did he do?" Alice was intrigued. He didn't seem to want me searching again so he explained.

"That was my first little expedition at Downing Street. She was an MP for Flydale North. We were there because I was taking Rose home after meeting Charles Dickens." This part didn't surprise me as much. "And we also happened to accidently be gone a year. Then we found out this family of Raxicoricalfalapatorians, the Slitheen, were going to blow the Earth up and sell it for fuel. So basically we blew up Downing Street with a plain old missile, and Harriett Jones became Prime Minister because of it. I brought her down my first day like this... Anyway, the next time I had a bad experience, was a year that, as far as everyone here but Jack and I are concerned, never happened. But technically I was stuck on the Vallient that whole time, and Martha was out and about."

"How do you go from talking about a girl named Rose to a girl named Martha?"

"Rose had to get left behind. In a war between Cybermen and Daleks. In a parellell universe. Then Martha came along, when a Judoon Platoon landed upon the Moon." The first part was anciently sad, while the second part was immature, like a five-year-old with a LOT of caffinated soda. Come to think of it he'd acted like he's had a lot of caffine since we met him.

"And now what's going on?"

"The Daleks are my people's worst enemy. I thought they'd been destroyed, but, altough I hate to say I half-hoped I was right, I knew they'd be back. They always live... And I'm just assuming it will be bad because it's Downing Street." He grinned.

"I hope Carlisle won't decide to come visit England while we happen to be here." I muttered to Alice.

"Did you say something, Edward?" I looked down at Bella. The sent hit fairly hard but I'd been around her all day.

"I was taking to Alice."

"And what were you saying?"

"That I hoped nobody in my family would happen to come visit..." I trailed off because pictures came in front of my eyes again, like when you read, and can picture what's going on, but still see the words. I groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"For whatever reason Carlise has decided to visit London, if not Cardiff." But just as I said this we walked into Downing Street.

**********************

JPOV

We were now waiting outside of the Prime Minister's Office, as the Daleks were being told about us. I was sure it was Daleks when the memorable buzz-like sound rang out. It was memorable for me because that was the way I died the first time. A different Cyberman came out.

"You will be taken in for questioning." I rolled my eyes. _We're __already in for questioning._ As we came in, I saw a blue-green light flying at my head.

"Damn!" I exclaimed, before everything went black.

I once again heard myself as I came back to life. I quickly did an inventory of our party. The brother and sister. All three Time Lords. The human. I got up. The Doctor and the Dalek were having a heated argument.

"...Killed our creator!"

"I offered him a chance to escape, which he didn't take!"

"You killed them!"

"I wouldn't have! As a Time Lord I understood and wouldn't have killed them!"

"That wasn't him. It was a look-alike."

"Oh Jack, you know perfectly well it was a human copy of me."

The Dalek looked between us, focused on me, and said;

"No interuptions." It shot again. Gasp. Check. Listen.

_Why the hell are they discussing the meta-crisis? _Someone walked in then.

"I was told to come in..." I recognized that voice. I looked. I could tell the Doctor was staring. Donna looked, unfocused, at the seven of us for a very long time. Suddenly her eyes focused. She walked right up to the Doctor.

"In case my mind does meltdown in a few seconds..."

_Slap!_

"That's for leaving me behind."

"That hurt... I have never been slapped by a companion before... Except, maybe Martha, when I had to use the watch. Did I mention that hurt?"

********************************************************* **

**Like it? Is it just me or does anyone think the actual show will have Donna get her memories back? I'll tell you now that Carlise _will_ be visiting Cardiff, and happen to get called to the Prime Minister's office. ( = **

**Also, I might decide that the Time Lady's and the Cullens can remember the-year-that-never-was, too.**


	6. Memories

**I have failed to mention this was inspired by lemon-fizzay-pop's 'A time & place for everything'. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me. ) =**

*************************************************

Chapter 6:Memories

DPOV

"Would Donna Noble please come to the Prime Minister's office?"

The Intercom announced.

"Why am I always paged in the middle of a job?" I muttered.

_At least this time it's the Prime Minister's office._ I thought as I gathered everything up and proceeded to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I bumped into a pale, blond man. He was very preoccupied, and hadn't seen me coming. His skin was probably comparable to swimming in the Thames at Christmas. I had a funny feeling with all those words in the same sentence. Like Deja vu, but I decided it had been last night's extremely strange dream about climbing out of a hatch and seeing the Thames drained. It seemed like Christmas in the dream.

"Sorry." I said as I hurried up the stairs.

"Quite all right." He muttered. He sounded like a foreigner, with just a touch of English. I hurried on. As I got nearer to the room, I heard shouting. I straightened myself up, and prepared to enter the room.

"I was told to come in..." I suddenly realized there were robots and aliens in the room as well as people. _All robots._ I told myself. But I wasn't sure. _What's the Doctor doing standing in front of a Dalek gun, and staring at me for? Huh? How could I think that? I've never met that man in my life._

_But you have. _This voice I did and didn't know, until the memories rushed back. My eyes snapped onto the Doctor, finally seeing the room again. I walked right up to him and stated;

"In case my mind does meltdown in a few seconds,"

I could feel my hand, though I'd already decided it was slightly undeserved, come down at his face. _Slap!_

"That's for leaving me behind."

"That hurt." He whined. "I have never been slapped by a companion before. Except, maybe, Martha, but I was using the watch. Did I mention that hurt?"

"Donna, whadda ya mean?" I suddenly realized Jack was there.

"Oh, hello Jack. Well, Spaceman here said the meta-crisis never should have happened and to be honest, at the time, it was killing me. But after he dropped Rose off and gave the those two a TARDIS, he just stood there a few minutes while I'm rambling off and I start repeating words over and over, and then he takes me home after taking the memories. Long story short, got a job here, and got paged up."

"You are ignoring us." A roughly familiar voice said.

"Well Daleks. Nice to see you again."

"You killed our people."

"Technically, yeah..." I said.

"Open honesty makes me wish to exterminate!"

"Sorry." I muttered as I quickly got behind Jack, and the all-too-familiar blue-green light came at us.

"Again?" He groaned. Over the commotion in here, I vaguely heard the secretary speaking with someone. The door slowly opened, revealing the guy who I'd bumped into downstairs, just as Jack gasped back to life. The man looked around, spotted two of the people and went to stand near them.

***********************

CPOV

I opened the door to see a man in a blue army coat gasping and clinging to the ginger girl I had bumped into downstairs. I peered around the strange gathering for... _There you are! _I walked to Alice and Edward. _What's going on? _In extremely hushed whispers, he told me everything that had gone on since about when they'd left the school that morning. And Alice's threat to Jack about Jasper. I chuckled softly. I heard an angry machine voice say:

"Delete the newcomer. I see no purpose for him."

Edward and Alice moved, but I could hear a growl beginning in Edward's throat. I tried to look around, but suddenly a metal hand came down hard on my shoulder.

"Delete!"

I had one to many seconds of indecision, and I felt electricity racing down, finding nothing in me, as I was already dead.

"Error! Error! Must check hardware!"

"Do not just stand there! Delete him!"

Soon all the Cybermen were shut down for hardware checks, and there was suddenly a whooshing noise, and everyone looked confused.

*****************************************************

**The Doctor really did give them a T.A.R.D.I.S. at the end of Journey's End, but it was a deleted scene. I bet you can guess what's gonna happen next! ( =**


	7. Info Injection

**Chapter title's weird, but it's the only one I thought of. Have fun trying to figure out which Doctor's speaking when! {Sarcastic: I sure had fun writing it!} Rose! I explain as well as I can about why the Cybermen were working with the Daleks. A strange alliance may form... Sorry if I've been making Dalek plural, in my mind it's only one. Also, sorry for the dialog being OOC. Rose's explanation sounds like what I would say, if I was willing to tell someone who has no clue what Doctor Who was... This will make sense shortly. ( =**

********************************************************* **

Chapter 7: Info Injection

Bella's POV

As a fireplace faded into existence on the wall, Donna, Jack, and the Doctor just stared. A slightly older man who looked exactly like the Doctor stepped out with a blond girl.

"What?" The Doctor said.

"Spaceman?" Donna said.

"Peculiar." Jack said.

"Oh, hello. Rose, I doubt I will let you drive again, you went through the barrier." The second sentence was said to the girl.

She looked at them, then said: "Oh well. Your own fault. I doubt I _wrecked_ the barrier." She turned. "Hello."

"Hello!" The Doctor beamed. "So, you can drive?"

"Not according to clone boy. Ooh, now I sound like Donna."

"Um, Rose?" I asked. She turned to me. "May I point out that there a Dalek and some Cybermen in here?"

She and the meta-crisis Doctor looked around. Meta-crisis Doctor turned to me.

"How'd you get the Cybermen to do that? Also, why have they not interrupted us yet?"

I directed my next question at the Dalek.

"Why _didn't_ you interrupt us? It's not your personality to be patient."

"Bella, I think I know why." The Doctor said.

"Why?"

"Look at what it's staring at."

I looked. The only thing was the... fireplace!

"Crap!" I said.

The owners of the T.A.R.D.I.S turned. His face fell.

"Ah." He strode over and locked it.

"Now where are we Dalek?"

It was shaking. With anger. I got behind Edward.

"Ex-ter-min-" It couldn't even say the word fluidly, it was so angry.

"Oh, yes, yes, 'Exterminate'. Can't you at least come up with something better? It's not like you haven't met me before. I was there at the birth of the Daleks, there when the Emperor was defeated,"

Rose beamed.

"and I personally destroyed the Crucible. And don't say anything about Davros, because he," He jerked his thumb at the original Doctor. "offered him a ride away."

"You say this like it means something." It said flatly.

"Well, it means I can stall you."

"Exterminate!" **(Don't worry, it's too short to cliffhang here.)**

He had moved closer to a downed Cyberman during his rant, and I had not noticed them stirring for the past two minutes.

"Hardware check comp-" Was all the Cyberman got out before the beam hit. All the Cybermen stared.

"Remind us why they're doing your bidding?" Me and anyone who knew Daleks' and Cybermen's rivalry said at once.

"You _did _tell them about the battle of Canary Wharf, didn't you?"

Rose had been rubbed off on by the Doctor. Or Jhonny Depp. When I thought about it I wouldn't be surprised if they'd met him.

************************

Rose's POV

The Cybermen nearest us turned and asked;

"Why is that information significant?"

"Oh, so you _haven't _told them."

"What is the information?" the Cyberman pressed.

"Well," I said. "The Cybermen came through a rip in the void, and entered from Torchwood under the guise of being ghosts. When I arrived, along with the Doctor, we knew something wasn't right, so we looked into it. At the very beginning of this little adventure, we were separated, and I snuck around. I found a room with a large, technically non-existent sphere. I got caught because Torchwood gave their employees phsycic training, but soon the sphere became existent and guess who came out?" I paused.

"Do not withhold this information."

"The cult of Skarro."

The Cyberman looked at me as if it was something of no significance.

"You haven't heard of the four Daleks with names?" I asked flatly.

"No." I turned to the Daleks.

"If you weren't going to tell them about Canary Wharf, you could at least have educated them _some_."

"Continue." The Cyberman almost made it sound like a request. _Almost._

"Well, they brought out something with them, saying it was Time Lord technology. After we tell them a few things to save us from extermination, they got information from an employee. Well, at this point, my boy-friend had stopped faking being an employee, and he wasn't the one killed. Then they began to communicate with the Cybermen. And they got scared. Because they saw the Doctor. Soon a Daleks went out to look around, and the Dalek and the Cybermen..." I searched for the words. "had a discussion about who was the most superior. Then they killed the Cybermen and really just started a war when they opened the thing that _was _Time Lord technology. It was a prison ship from the Time War-that would take to long to explain, ask me some other time-that was holding a lot of Daleks when we accidentally opened it. To end this war, and save the Earth from dimension rips, we had to suck them back into the Void through the rip they were coming through in the first place. I stayed behind to help him, which was a pretty good thing, because a lever wasn't secure, and I pulled it back. Another thing that has to be explained is that anything that had been through the Void or the Time Vortex had a sort of... residue, that, with what we were doing, could pull you back into it. One second and then I'll continue." I looked behind me at the Doctor.

"How did Mum _never _get a ride?"

"...Rose, I really don't see how that worked. Of course, there was when I didn't want it getting domestic..."

"Oh well." I tuned back to the Cyberman.

"Sorry, that wasn't signifigant to the story, I just wanted that information."

"...If you found it significant to your own experiences, I will ignore the interruption. You were explaining about the effect of the residue." I could've _sworn_ he seemed to be _enjoying_ this history lesson.

"Thanks. Well, I fell off of the lever, but my father, the parallel man who was my dad in this world, came and got me and brought me back to the parallel world, just before it closed. And that's my side of Canary Wharf."

"...When they found us, they didn't give us all the information." All the Cybermen turned toward the Dalek.

"Maximum Deletion!" They said in unison.

********************************************************* **

**Nice Cliffhanger, Eh? I'm planning on the Dalek dieing, and a strange alliance forming. See you soon! Sorry for being a mean author. I haven't been able to work on it for various reasons. I'll keep updating, don't worry. Maybe not quickly, but I'm continuing to update.**


	8. Rivals

**Hello again. So very, very, very, very, very, very sorry. I had intense writers block, and this is short because only the short stuff really fits the chapter title, and next chapter, we'll be starting to follow the Twilight book anyways. Sorry, I didn't put in a reaction for Carlisle to the TARDIS, but it's late, and it's been a while. I will try to make the next chapter sooner, longer, that sort of stuff. Believe me, I know how much you hate waiting for a chapter of an excellent story. So very sorry.**

Chapter 8: Rivals

Doctor's POV

Susan and Bella moved toward me, holding my hands as I watched this last Dalek die more bravely then I thought I ever could. It didn't even try to escape. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well," The other me said hopefully, "We'll just be going now," Everyone edged toward his T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Why should we let you go when you killed so many of our kind?"

"Well..." He said, as everyone inched closer and closer to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Well, you killed a lot of my species, but you don't see us holding Cybermen hostage," Donna said. By now everyone was about at the T.A.R.D.I.S. It began to say,

"Delete," But just then I said,

"Run!" And we all ran inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"So, where to?" He said.

"Forks, Washington," Bella said.

"When?"

"Uh...."

"I'll get it," I said, feeling a little guilty at running his TARDIS without him. "So, how many of you are staying with me when we get to Forks? The Cullens, Angella, Susan, Bella, Donna. Anyone else? Jack?"

"Thought you'd never ask," He said. It obviously meant yes.

"I thought you two," I said, addressing my other self and Rose, "might want to come with me. But you probably have Jackie to look after, Pete, Tony. People like that."

"We also have Tony's niece," Rose said, with a small smile. I stood there for a moment, processing what she'd said.

"No," I exclaimed, smiling. "Really? What's her name?"

"River Smith," He answered.

"Oh, that's amazing. Well, have fun. Wait a minute," I said to the group going with me, "You guys go out. I need to get the - my TARDIS."

"Alright, but be right back," Bella demanded. A whooshing sounded behind her, blowing her hair into her face. "Good job," She said, impressed.

***

"Thank you," I said, pleased, as I came out of my own.


	9. James' Attack

**Yes, it's suck-y, but that's because we're going to New Moon after this chapter. And guess what I'm gonna give as an explanation for her cliff-diving. ( - = Not telling yet! Even shorter then last chapter...**

Chapter 9

Bella POV

It had been a few weeks. Susan had already gone home. For now, we were about to play baseball. Jack, Donna, and the Doctor were all out doing something. Angella was with Susan, exploring a little in Cardiff. We were happily getting ready, and I was watching, nodding at the distance of the bases. I wouldn't have put them _quite _so far apart, but I wouldn't have put them at a human's expected distance either.

**************

We were now in a hotel in Phoenix, and I was pacing like hell, worried. My cover story when I'd come had been I was the new girl from Phoenix, so we'd come here. After James called me, I escaped at the airport. I walked straight to the ballet studio. I knew Rene had had an adventure with Susan, so she could probably handle herself, but I still didn't want her getting into anything because of me. When I arrived at the studio, I'd found he'd used some tapes Rene had made of our adventure against me. Wherever she was, she was safe. He began to make me feel helpless. Soon, he had me bleeding all over the place. I started to pace out when I heard a growl. It wasn't from James, and I was so sure because I thought he'd just bit my wrist. But I was soon on the floor, safe in Edward's arms, when I discovered for certain James _had_ bit me. I almost didn't say anything, but then I realized the Doctor wasn't saying anything. I started babbling about fire in my wrist, and the Doctor was confused, but then he realized that I had been bitten, and I wasn't just failing to keep my mouth shut during a regeneration. He became frantic in trying to convince Edward to help me. In the end, he did, and I was fine.

**Like I said, short and suck-ish. Now, onto New Moon!**


	10. An apology I'm trying gracious readers!

**I'm really sorry everyone. I appear to have lost the muse for a while, and it may take a bit to get it back. I realized a flaw in my plan, but who cares, this is fanfiction! **Punish me later, flamers/critics!** I will try to work on it, but it has been a long time, and whatever ideas I had; besides the major, flawed one; appear to be buried somewhere in my brain my consciousness cannot access. I may take a few looks at it later, but for now, I'm mostly working on Haley Dumbledore. And the only reason I'm trying so hard is for an old friend, kc256. That reminds me, I must go e-mail her. Sorry, I'll think, but I cannot get the minor points of _this_ story for now. C y'all later!**

**-Commander Ael**


End file.
